BB's successor
by AlucardSing
Summary: A strange child enters Sherlock and John's life, but why is she here? What is her connection with this detective 'L? (I know I suck at summaries, please just read it. This is after Kira, before Reichenbach fall)
1. Chapter 1: The appearance

**(A/N: I know this is rubbish, I'm no good at writing, I just though it would be nice to upload some of my stuff. I write for fun, that is it. Most of the stuff I write is based on dreams I have. Also, I know some are out of character!)**

"Listen, John, we need to get back now!" Sherlock yelled in John's direction while rushing through the busy streets of London.

They were about a street away from 221b and for some reason Sherlock looked excited.

"What is it? Why are we running?!" John yelled back at the tall dark haired man

"I know how to solve this case! I just need my skull!" Sherlock started to almost sprint down the pavement, pushing throw the thick crowds

"W-What? Why do you need that thing!?" John couldn't quite keep up with his pace, and within a few seconds he had lost sight Sherlock

"Oh, for gods sake... Taxi!" John hailed a Taxi just as he caught glimpse of a strange kid, around the age of 14 in all white, even his hair was white.

(v-.-v)

John had just arrived at 221b Baker's street. He was curious how Sherlock was going to solve this one. It was a string of murders, all caused by the same, somehow unbelievable, weapon. They were caused by hypothermia, but they were all found within miles of any cold weather, or anything that could have caused this.

John ran into the flat, passing Mrs Hudson on the way in. He opened the door, but there was no Sherlock in sight. Only... That child he had saw earlier. How had he beaten him here?!

"Who the hell are you?" John said nervously "And how did you get in to our flat?"

The boy looked up, expressionless. He was building a castle out of dice.

"I said who are you?" John insisted.

The boy just carried on building his castle. Carefully placing dice after dice "I'm waiting for someone."

"How did you get in while we were out?" John asked, now reaching for his back pocket.

"I didn't." The boy didn't even look up "But I am no threat, no need for a gun. Gun's are dull."

"How- Never mind, who are you?" John relaxed slightly as he could see the boy reacted to the question quite quickly. Obviously something was off.

"You can call me Naomi"

"Wait, isn't that a girls name?" John asked, quite confused.

"Of course, I am a girl." The girl seemed offended by John's lack of knowledge.

"Wait? What?!" John looked even more confused than when he met Sherlock for the first time. It couldn't have been that unbelievable. "Wait, why are you here? You put off the question earlier. How did you get in?!"

"As I said, I didn't get in while you were out. I have been here for 3 days now. I am your new flatmate. Mrs Hudson said she informed you." Naomi said, still no expressions had left the girl.

"Where have you been? How come we haven't noticed you? And who on earth are you waiting for?!" John was slightly more aggravated by her lack of answers.

"I have been in someone's bedroom-"

"What for 3 days?!" John interrupted

"Yes, you were busy with the case so I let myself in. I am currently waiting for someone called Near." Naomi explained

"Who's Near?"

"He's-" She was cut off by an angry Sherlock with ripped clothing bursting through the door.

"Sherlock? What happened?!" John exclaimed

"N-Nothing... I am dropping this case." Sherlock was shaking at the thought, but he had to.

"Why?!" John screeched at the top of his lungs. The noise even made Naomi look up

"It doesn't concern us. It originated in Japan, we have no way to go in further... Just drop it." Sherlock said, unsure of himself.

"He beat you didn't he?" A voice came from the centre of the room, Sherlock hadn't noticed her before then. He was too worked up to notice.

"Wha-What do you me-mean?" Sherlock was stuttering now.

"L" was her only response.

"I'm going to bed!" Sherlock yelled to John's surprise, he had only ever seen him sleep when he was drugged. "Wait, who are you?" He slowly turned to Naomi.

"I'm Naomi." She said bluntly.

"That name doesn't fit. Who are you?" Sherlock seemed intrigued.

"Naomi." She wasn't about to blow her cover for this guy.

"Okay then, 'Naomi'" He said, obviously mocking her. "Who is L? You know, so he must be someone you're close with. Who is he?" He got into Naomi's face, he was angry that he had been beaten. And even more that this kid knew about it.

"N" She said bluntly, she wasn't going to give his identity away.

"Stop talking in code, give me a name, a location. Anything!" Sherlock grabbed her by the collar. But Naomi wasn't alarmed. She knew that if he did anything he wouldn't get the information he wanted so badly.

"Sherlock, stop! She is just a kid!" John ran up to Sherlock and tried to stop him from doing anything rash. This was the first time he had ever been beaten. He was on edge to say the least.

"I will be the one to beat L, to destroy L." She said with so much emotion, it was like she had two personalities.

"Why would you want to destroy him? If you know who he is, why not go shoot him?" Sherlock asked, now a bit more calm.

"Because that's no fun. I want to prove I am better than L." She was back to her calm exterior. She reminded John of Moriarty, but a little less... On the insane side of things.


	2. Chapter 2: The explanation

**Last time**

"I will be the one to beat L, to destroy L." She said with so much emotion, it was like she had two personalities.

"Why would you want to destroy him? If you know who he is, why not go shoot him?" Sherlock asked, now a bit more calm.

"Because that's no fun. I want to prove I am better than L." She was back to her calm exterior. She reminded John of Moriarty, but a little less... On the insane side of things.

**Chapter 2: The explanation**

**(A/N: I am not proud of this chapter, I think I rushed it a bit. But I am no good at fillers)**

"I am" She paused for a long while, obviously deciding if she should reveal her identity or not. "I'm someone you don't want as an enemy."

Sherlock seemed angry at her vague answers "Stop wasting my time! Tell me your name, I am not someone you would want as an enemy either!"

"Sherlock, calm down!" John yelled "Just let her down!"

"Call me BB" She smirked as she mentioned his name. BB was her idol, she wanted to be just like him. But she wasn't going to lose, she was going to beat the new L. She knew she could.

"Why? Why are you using letters to identify people?" Sherlock could easily understand why, they all and aliases and these were linked to those aliases. But obviously, John wasn't as sharp as Sherlock.

Sherlock lowered BB down to the ground. "The Los Angeles BB murder case." Sherlock said in a low intimidating voice. Of course he had read about it, but without the information he needed he couldn't solve it. Obviously L had bested him with that case aswell. It was told that one of the detectives, Ryuzaki, was actually the killer and was playing a game with L and he almost killed himself in order to make a case L couldn't solve. Ryuzaki was later identified by L as BB, Beyond Birthday.

"Oh, so you've heard of the case where L was almost bested?" BB managed to snap out. She was nervous about this Sherlock character. He could have killed her then and there. She had read he was a psychopath, but some call him a high functioning sociopath. Either way she wasn't too fond of him, but she wanted to see if she could tangle him into this game of hers.

They suddenly heard someone knock at the door. John and Sherlock shared a look and then John bolted down the stairs. There was a man almost identical to the girl upstairs. You would think they were the same person if they weren't different genders.

"Do you know of someone going by the name of Naomi or BB?" He asked in the same, emotionless voice she used.

"Why?" John asked obviously wondering if he should let him in and if they were related.

"She is... My sister. She has ran away from home and I wish to bring her back." Even John could see through such a bad lie. He wasn't about to this man in.

"I'm sorry, there have been no such person, but I did see someone who looked a lot like you wonder past a few moments ago." John said in a low voice.

"Oh, well thank you anyway." The boy quickly ran off in the direction John had pointed him to.

'He was such a bad liar.' Both the boy and John thought as they went their separate ways. John walked back upstairs to find BB and Sherlock in a full out brawl on the floor. I am guessing one had insulted the other. Most likely Sherlock.

"What's going on?!" John screamed

There was no response from the two, they just kept at it. John found Sherlock's gun and fired a single shot into the wall.

They both stopped to look up at John. Sherlock looking angry that he wasted a perfectly good bullet and BB was unstartled, but kind of surprised that the ex-army doctor had willingly shot the wall.

"What?!" Sherlock spit out.

"What's going on?" John sighed.

"He tried to drug me." BB said pointing to Sherlock who was currently punning BB down with one hand and reaching to grab the needle with the other.

"Sherlock, stop. Wha-Why would you try to drug her?" John stuttered out at Sherlock's (more than usual) odd behaviour.

"It is not a strong drug. It is just enough to make her dozy so I can get the information I need about this L character." Sherlock sounded a bit less hyped up now.

"Sherlock!" John shouted, obviously furious at the consulting detective still pinning the helpless child down.

"Fine." Sherlock huffed out as he stood up and straightened out his clothing. Meanwhile BB was blushing slightly.

John noticed this and was puzzled by the child's behaviour towards Sherlock.

"Hey, has anyone who looks like me come around recently?" BB asked back to her calm persona.

"Yeah." John said currently eying BB curiously "Why?"

"Did you tell him that you have seen me or know me?"

"I said I saw a person who looked an awfully lot like him walk down the street past here. Then he went running in that direction."

"Why didn't you let him in?" She asked, disappointed in John's actions.

"He was lying about who you are. I was concerned he might do something to you.

"John, we need to go to the station." Sherlock said as if nothing had happened. He had received a text that no one noticed. "Lestrade wants us to look at a crime scene."

"What about BB?" John said, wondering how to address BB. "Hey, what should I call you?"

"Seras will be fine for now."

"What do you mean, 'for now'?" Sherlock intercepted.

"I have loads of aliases, this one has never been used in this country before, so it will be fine." BB replied sternly.

"Alright, what should be do about Seras?" John asked.

"Easy, we chuck her out and not get involved in her family problems." Sherlock was as cold as ever.

"I want to come to the crime scene." BB was still lying down on the floor. "I wish to see what has happened, and if it concerns someone I know."

"We can't jus-" Sherlock was interrupted by John

"We don't have control over her, she can do what she likes. But I can't guarantee you will be let in." John glanced at BB with a concerned look.

"I will find my own way in." BB smiled "I promise"

(v-.-v)

"The freak's here, but he's got a kid with him." Donavon yelled, awaiting Lestrade's response.

"What?" Lestrade emerged from behind the car. "Why do you have a kid with you, Sherlock?"

"I wish to see the crime scene." BB explained in the cold tone Sherlock uses when he is mocking someone. "May I please be let through?"

"No. It's bad enough we let them two in. We can't have a kid running around aswell." Lestrade was confused as to why she was insisting to come into a bloody crime scene like this.


	3. Chapter 3: Two of them?

**Last****time**

"The freak's here, but he's got a kid with him." Donavon yelled, awaiting Lestrade's response.

"What?" Lestrade emerged from behind the car. "Why do you have a kid with you, Sherlock?"

"I wish to see the crime scene." BB explained in the cold tone Sherlock uses when he is mocking someone. "May I please be let through?"

"No. It's bad enough we let them two in. We can't have a kid running around aswell." Lestrade was confused as to why she was insisting to come into a bloody crime scene like this.

"The freak's here, but he's got a kid with him." Donavon yelled, awaiting Lestrade's response.

"What?" Lestrade emerged from behind the car. "Why do you have a kid with you, Sherlock?"

"I wish to see the crime scene." BB explained in the cold tone Sherlock uses when he is mocking someone. "May I please be let through?"

"No. It's bad enough we let them two in. We can't have a kid running around aswell." Lestrade was confused as to why she was insisting to come into a bloody crime scene like this.

**Chapter 3: Two of them?**

"Hurry up, freak." Donavon lifted up the police tape to let John and Sherlock through.

BB quickly ran in before Sherlock and was soon bashed against a wall by the police. "Get off me!" BB screamed.

"What is your name?" One of the police asked.

"BB, she refers to herself as BB." Sherlock interjected. BB's stare was from the deepest depths of hell. Sherlock actually felt a little chill down his spine. After all, she had taken the name of one of LA's most dangerous serial killers.

"Oh, really?" The police officer took one look at BB and cuffed her.

"Oh, so it is her?" Lestrade walked over to them and looked at BB's eyes. "I saw a boy that looked just like you. This is exactly like the situation with the Los Angeles BB murder case." Lestrade looked over his shoulder and there was Near walking towards BB.

"N-Near?!" BB's eyes widened. Of course she knew this was going to happen eventually.

"BB, it seems you have not fulfilled your titles purpose. But I will succeed my idol without Mello's help." Near started to get close to BB. "Goodbye-"

"Don't say it." BB said in a very low, sinister voice.

"Yoshiko." Near said, soon BB was trying to get to Near and almost tackled him to the ground. Rage and shame plastered across her face, she was quickly pinned to the ground by one of Near's SPK members.

Sherlock and John just stood there in awe. John suddenly ran towards BB and Near, hoping that he could bring peace to this situation. But he was soon stopped by the police. Near decided he should explain everything that he could to John and Sherlock.

"Yoshiko, here" You could see the rage gain in BB's face. "Is a serial killer, who wants to be better than the famous BB, who almost bested one of the worlds greatest detectives L. I am L's successor, N, or Near if you prefer. Obviously these are aliases that we chose, or in her case inherited, from an orphanage here in England. Some of us, however, stray off the wrong path and turn against the others within the orphanage. I am not going to go into too much detail. But I have been searching for her for too long before she kills herself trying to best me." Near explained all he could.

"But why do you look alike?" John asked, Sherlock was busy looking over the crime scene to care what was going on.

"Surgery. She hired an underground doctor to make herself look as much like 'L' as she could. The previous BB did the same." Near was glancing back at BB now and then. BB had stopped fighting, but was now being drugged and chucked into the van.

"Why? You are just kids after all. Why are you so messed up?" John murmured to himself. But Near heard.

"Don't get to tangled up in this. It does not concern you." Near walked off to the van and was about to sit into the passenger seat when he heard a loud bang, a gunshot maybe, from the back of the van.

Everyone, even Sherlock, quickly rushed to open it and they saw something unbelievable.

BB was not alone. She was with someone who was currently slamming her around the van, yelling "How could you get defeated so easily?!"

She replied "I-I am n-not defea-eated yet." She was coughing up blood. A bad sign.

That person was a tall male with an obvious slouch and black, messy hair, pale skin, dark lined eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He had scrubby converse jammed onto his feet. He was just about to chuck her up against the wall once again when Near almost fainted. He was shocked, very shocked. It was the original BB. But he died, how could he be alive? Or did Mello lie to him?

Both BB's looked over to see Near leaning against Sherlock, looking very woozy. Both BB's started to laugh. Both crazy laughs. That woke Near up. He was back on his feet and he saw a gun on the floor. There was also a gun wound in Yoshiko's shoulder. John quickly responded to this and went to check on Yoshiko. But was quickly kicked away.

"Don't touch me!" Yoshiko yelled at the top of her voice. Tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't touch me."

The older BB was now aiming said gun at Near. "I would shoot you, but we are going to burn you, we are going to burn the heart out of you"

John tugged on Sherlock's coat "I know ,John. I heard." Sherlock looked down at John and noticed something. John was shaking. He was afraid.

"Do you think it is him?" John replied out of gritted teeth.

"Probably. Who else would use that phrase-" Sherlock was cut off by a shot. A bullet had gone right through one of the SPK member's head.

Both BB's legged it out of the van. They were met with a car at the end of the road.

**(A/N): To Cameron, I don't know who you are. I am not Zoe.**

**I am pretty unhappy with this chapter, I think it goes too fast. BUT My friend likes it and said to upload it how it is. :)**


End file.
